rvbfandomcom-20200213-history
Red vs. Blue: Season 5
Season 5 of the machinima web series Red vs. Blue: The Blood Gulch Chronicles began airing September 30, 2006. The season continues the story when a ship lands in Blood Gulch, an evil plan is concocted, and friends become enemies; with the addition of two new arrivals: Grif's sister and Tucker's son. It is the fifth full season of Red vs. Blue and the final of The Blood Gulch Chronicles. Synopsis The fifth season of the action-comedy series Red vs. Blue and marks the end of The Blood Gulch Chronicles. Three new arrivals keep the Red and Blue armies on their toes as they fight, bicker and argue for control of the universe's most worthless piece of real estate -- a box canyon in the middle of nowhere. In the riotous conclusion of the series that took the Internet by storm, The Blood Gulch Chronicles return with the usual gang of luckless troops -- joined by a mysterious stranger, a half-alien child, and a crashed ship. Together the discover a hidden world that could finally answer the question, "Why are we here?" Characters Red Team *Simmons (23 episodes) *Grif (22 episodes) *Sarge (19 episodes) *Donut (15 episodes) *Lopez (3 episodes) Blue Team *Caboose (22 episodes) *Church (21 episodes) *Tucker (17 episodes) *Sister (16 episodes) *Sheila (15 episodes) *Tex (14 episodes) *Junior (12 episodes) Other *Doc (14 episodes) *Wyoming (5 episodes) *Gamma (5 episodes) *Vic Jr. (4 episodes) *Captain Flowers (4 episodes) *Green Alien (4 episodes) *Omega (3 episodes) *Andy (3 episodes) *Vic's Voice Mail (2 episodes) *Yellow Church (1 episode) *Caboose's Mental Images (1 episode) Episodes Other Episodes Planning to Fail Grif, Simmons and Sarge share their plans for dealing with a zombie invasion with Doc, while the Blue Team pretends to be zombies to scare the Reds so they can capture the Red flag. Let's All Go to the Movies Church and Grif present scenarios of common annoyances in movie theaters. PSA Holiday 2006: You Know What We Mean Simmons and Grif begin to present a Merry Christmas/Happy Holidays message but are interrupted by Doc who explains that the holidays can be offensive to many people. Go, Go Gadget Grif and Simmons complain of the constantly advancing state of current technology, seemingly rendering each device obsolete shortly after release. Sarge argues that the best way for a gadget to remain high-tech is to never make it into the public's hands, and that money should be contributed to items that "don't exist, and hopefully never will". Some examples are HHD DVVDD BVD players, Red-ray discs and MP48s. Grifball PSA: Rules of the Game Church and Simmons explain the rules and regulations of the new hit sport known as Grifball. And also Sarge is pleased by this sport because you get to kill Grif as many times as you want and, according to Caboose, "It's fun because you get to use a hammer!" European Machinima Festival: Going Global Church and Tucker introduce a series of RvB videos designed for different countries in Europe (and Japan) and comment on them. Beta Complex Released in high-definition on the Xbox Live Marketplace and on the general site, Simmons and Sarge, in an attempt to calm down avid fans waiting for the public Beta test of Halo 3, play them a video introduction in which the cast of Red vs. Blue welcome them to the Beta, and point out many of its features as well as possible problems. Trivia *This is the second longest season of the series in terms of episodes, behind Season 14. *This is the only season of the Blood Gulch Chronicles not to be remastered. *On the DVD re-release, the Warthog song in the final episode is replaced by an original Trocadero composition. External links *[http://www.redvsblue.com/ Red vs. Blue official site] *YouTube Season Playlist *[http://rvb.roostertooths.com/ The Unofficial Red vs. Blue Resource Site] Trailer Category:Season 5 Category:Series Category:Blood Gulch Chronicles